


Dean/Jack/Sam: Spit-Roasting

by ErenTitanYeager



Series: Kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, Kinks, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Smut, Spitroasting, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTitanYeager/pseuds/ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: Jack begs Sam and Dean to spit-roast him and he gets exactly what he wanted.





	Dean/Jack/Sam: Spit-Roasting

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey, y'all. This is my second spit-roasting fic for day 4 of Kinktober. I really hope that all of y'all will love and enjoy reading it. This fic will be very smutty. I'm really behind on Kinktober, but once I'm finished writing and posting this fic, I can move on to day 6 of Kinktober. Now on with the story.

Jack had begged Sam and Dean to spit-roast him and that's what led him to be fucked hard and rough by two of the Winchester brothers. The three men are on their bed with Dean in front of Jack with his cock buried deep in his throat and some slight gagging sounds could be heard as Sam fucked his from behind and all three of them were moaning each other's names.

Dean loved how Jack's mouth and throat felt around his cock: all wet and hot and he just couldn't get enough of it as he fucked Jack's mouth and throat. And to be honest, he had fantasized about this moment, spit-roasting Jack with his brother, Sam. Dean was beyond happy when Jack had begged him and Sam to spit-roast him, which the two brothers were quite happy to do. Dean fisted Jack's hair as the younger deep throated him and gagged around his huge cock and Dean moaned.

Sam gripped both of Jack's hips as he continued to thrust into Jack's ass. Sam couldn't believe how tight that Jack was, how hot that his ass was. Sam loved Jack and he loved fucking him and making love to him. One of his longtime fantasies was spit-roasting Jack with his older brother. The three men have been dating for quite a while and when Jack had begged them both to spit-roast him, Sam didn't hesitate to agree to do it.

And Jack couldn't get enough of both Dean and Sam's cocks, he loved getting fucked and sucked and getting made love to and making love to the two brothers. The three men have done plenty of sexual positions before, but never spit-roasting, so that's why Jack had begged his two older boyfriends to spit-roast him. And he was quite happy when they had both agreed to do it. He bucked his hips back into Sam, which had caused Sam to fuck to him harder now than ever. Jack sucked Dean's cock even harder since he knew that the older Winchester was getting close to cumming.

"Ohh fuck, Jack. I just love how you suck my cock. You just look so fucking beautiful with my cock in your mouth. Yes, shit, yes, suck my cock.," Dean moaned and he knew that he was going to be cumming soon. Whenever Jack sucked his cock, it never did take him too long to cum in Jack's mouth. 'I love it when Jack sucks my cock. It feels so fucking good.,' Dean had thought to himself.

"Shit, Jack, I'm so fucking close.," Sam said. He knew that in ten or twelve from then that he would be cumming deep into Jack's ass. He just loved to fuck Jack's ass and Sam knew that Jack loved getting his fucked too. 'Fucking hell, I love Jack's perfect ass and I love fucking it.,' Sam had thought to himself. Sam continued to pound his cock into Jack's ass.

Jack knew that he himself was also close to cumming if how hard his own cock was and the amount of pre-cum that was leaking from the tip of his cock was any indication. 'Holy fuck, I'm close. I'm really fucking close.,' Jack had thought to himself as he was fucked in both his mouth and his ass.

Their fucking continued for several more minutes until all three men came at the exact same time, Dean came into Jack's mouth, who managed to swallow all of Dean's cum, while Sam came into Jack's ass and Jack himself came all over his own chest and their bed sheets. Dean pulled his cock out of Jack's and Sam pulled his cock out of Jack's ass and then the three of them fell back onto the bed and into each other's arms as they just laid there, panting and trying to get their breathing back under control.

And almost twenty minutes later, all three of the men had their breathing back under control. Jack had suggested that they take a shower and replace bed sheets with clean bed sheets and both Winchester's agreed and that's exactly what they did. So a little while later the three of them laid in their bed in a cuddle pile as they slept.

**Author's Note:**

> AN 2: And that's the end the fic. I apologize for the lack of dialogue for this Kinkrober prompt. This is my last prompt for day 4 of Kinktober. I'll skip day 5 and I'll go straight to day 6 when I write and post the next Kinktober prompt. I also apologize that I haven't any new chapters for, A New Life That Is Worth Living, but I promise that I'll have the fifth written and posted sometime either this week or next week. I might even combine some prompts. If y'all have any ideas, please feel free to let me know. I'll try to post my fics daily. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
